


"What are you doing?" "Hiding."

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH Kings AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, gavin is an archer and ray is a knight, king AU, what's wrong with me and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Ray has vanished, and Gavin doesn't know where he went. Gavin starts to panic.





	"What are you doing?" "Hiding."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hillflirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty/gifts).



“Ray? Ray! Where’d you run off to?”

Gavin was running through the town, the archer scanning the dirt paths and wooden buildings for his boyfriend, who had been missing for a little over two hours now. With the sun beginning its slow descent below the treeline, the poor young man began to grow desperate. He searched high and low, every nook and cranny, even double-checking spots he’d checked before. With each minute that passed without any sign of Ray, Gavin’s voice grew more shrill, and his heart continued to sink lower and lower. Where the hell was he? He only said he was going on a stroll… Heaving a sigh, he started making his way back to the castle grounds to search them once more.

He continued his pursuit in the gardens, the first place he’d thought of to check again. He searched through the various plants and bushes, and through the trees that lined the inner wall. Gavin grew more and more frantic, the panic building in his chest, at still not having heard or seen any hint of his beloved. Just as he was about to turn away, and start searching around the castle itself, he heard a quiet shuffling. “... Ray?” the green-clad boy spoke, shakily, glancing back towards the trees. Once more, he heard a rustling, and he saw a couple of branches twitching just to his right.

Before he could inquire upon his boyfriend for the third time, Ray showed himself, peeking almost comically through a small opening in his newly discovered perch. “.. Gav?” Ray’s eyes were wide, as he glanced down at the highly worried Gavin below him.

Gavin breathed out a shuddering sigh of relief, shouldering back joyful tears forming in his eyes. “Ray, where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all over the gaff! What are you even doing up there, anyway?”

The red-clad knight in question looked almost sheepish as those milky brown eyes looked away from the nearly shimmering green of Gavin’s own, before replying, “... hiding. There were too many people in the castle.”

… Oh. That’s right, there was a meeting of the different kingdoms today, hosted in King Geoff’s castle. He had completely forgotten about how horribly Ray reacted to being surrounded by large crowds of people. The knight had probably gone for a walk on the grounds to get away from the bustling of all of the delegations.

Gavin only hesitated for a second before climbing up Ray’s tree, heaving himself onto the branch he was sitting on, plopping down next to his boyfriend. Soon afterwards, after the branch had ceased its dangerous swaying, he wrapped his arms around the knight. “I’m sorry, Ray, I completely forgot… I thought you’d just vanished, and I was so scared that I’d completely lost you…”

“No, Gav… I should be the one to apologize, since I didn’t even tell you I was just coming here to clear my head. I won’t do that again.” Ray proceeded to return Gavin’s embrace, burying his head in the crook of the other’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'ed by [Hillflirty](https://archiveofourown.org/usershillflirty) and [Bubblegyeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegyeom%0A)
> 
> check out my tumblr: [sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
